Inuyasha at WalMart
by What-the-Dark
Summary: This is what happens when Kagome and Sango get revenge on Inuyasha and Miroku at Wal-Mart with the help of Shippo, Koga, and Sesshomaru


**Inuyasha at Wal-Mart**

Kagome POV

Today Inuyasha went too far. I told him a few days ago that I was going home for a few days and today was the day I went back. When I got there he had Kikyo seal the well so I couldn't go back until we defeated Naraku. What he forgot to take into the account was that I'm also a priestess and can break seals. So I took Sango, Shippo, Koga, and Sesshomaru to my time to get my revenge on Inuyasha.

Sango POV

I thought that Miroku loved me but I guess he doesn't. I can't believe he found a woman who is willing to bear his child without getting to know him first. I mean who does that! Well unless it's an arranged marriage but it's not. So Kagome, Shippo, Koga, Sesshomaru, and I are going to Kagome's time to get revenge.

Inuyasha POV

'Where are those guys going? Why is that damn wolf and my half brother with them? Well let's go find that perverted monk and see where they are going. When we catch up to them I see that are about to jump into the well.' I yell "You better not be leaving without me Kagome!" and Miroku and I grab on to Kagome as she and the others jump in. When we get to her time everyone is in awe since they have never been here. Kagome gives us all different clothes and says that we are going to a place called Wal-Mart. Then Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Koga, and Sesshomaru get this strange look in their eyes.

Kagome POV

So once everyone got their clothes on that I gave them and we head to Wal-Mart. Once we get there Inuyasha smells Ramen and takes off, like a bat from hell, towards it and Miroku goes to where he sees the women's dressing room. This gives us the perfect opportunity to plan our revenge. We split into two teams. Sango, Shippo, and Koga are the ones after Miroku and Sesshomaru and I are out to get Inuyasha

Random POV

"Do you have any ideas on what we can do to Inuyasha?" asks Sesshomaru while they were spying on him scarfing down his precious Ramen. "It's amazing he doesn't choke on it." Kagome says amazed. "OOOOOOHHHHHHH, I got an idea!" she exclaims evilly with a smirk. She grabs Sesshomaru and drags him to the cologne aisle where they grab as many cans of Axe as they can. As they run back to their hiding spot they spot Sango, Shippo, and Koga. They grab and drag them with them so they can get everyone to help. Kagome gives everyone two cans of Axe and tell them to wait for her signal. She goes up behind Inuyahsa and says very sweetly, "Inuyasha." "What's up Kagome?" Inuyasha says nervously because he knows that is the voice she uses when she is going to SIT him. "Nothing I just thought that you might want to try some of this cologne" she holds up the Axe and then starts to spray him. Then everyone else comes out and starts to spray him. Then everyone else comes out armed with his or her Axe and help Kagome. "What...cough...is...cough...this...cough...stuff...cough...it...burns!" Inuyasha asks the best he could while coughing. After they empty their cans they run because they see hordes of girls swarming him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" they hear Inuyasha yell, and see him running from the crazy girls.

Meanwhile...

Sango, Shippo, and Koga are putting the finishing touches on their prank. "How are we going to get Miroku in there?" asked Shippo. "I know, Koga cam give him a flyer and convince him to go." said Sango. So everyone sets out to find him. "I found him you guys" exclaimed Shippo. They look over and see him trying to peek into the girls changing room. "You know, I don't understand why we didn't think of this place first," Sango said. "Hey Miroku" Koga shouted over to his friend. "I know this awesome strip club right here at Wal-Mart" and he hands him a flyer. The flyer says "Strip-Mart" located in the men's bathroom at the back of the store. "Sweet! I'm heading there right now" Miroku said excitedly with a perverted grin on his face. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, there is a certain way to get into the club. You have to go to the last stall, flush the toilet three times then do the Macarena. A door off to the side will open up and that is the entrance to the club" Koga said trying to keep a straight face. Miroku then takes off running to the men's bathroom. After he is out of sight Shippo and Sango come out of their hiding spot and they fall on the ground laughing. When they finished laughing Sango says "I'm soooooo glad that Kagome got her friend Bre to help us with this." "I know she is perfect for the job" Koga said. Then they all hear Inuyasha yelling help and sees him run past them with his clothes ripped. Chasing him were a mob of girls.

Meanwhile...

Miroku made it to the bathroom and went to the last stall. He did the combination and went inside. When he gets inside he hears "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry playing and sees a red head wearing a slutty princess outfit pole dancing on stage. He takes a spot by the stage and watches. Twenty minutes later the dancers take a break and Bre goes up to Miroku. "Hey meet me in that back room for a surprise" Bre says while pointing to the room she wants him to go to. She then walks away and says "See you in a few." Miroku rushes into the room and the next thing he knows is that he is dressed up as a "Sparkly Gay Gangsta." He is wearing tight leather pants that hang half way down his thighs, a white shirt that has a huge V-neck and it is baggy on the top and tight on the bottom of the shirt, a pink sparkly Hello Kitty belt, a pink barrette, and pink bling. Then he sees Bre standing there with a camera taking pictures. "What's going on" Miroku asks. "Nothing that you won't find out later" Bre says while smirking. "Oh yeah, don't even try to find your clothes because I shredded them." "What! Why! I never did anything to you!" "I know but you did something to one of my friends" Bre explained "Now how about you give us a little show up on stage." "NO WAY!" yelled Miroku before he took off running out of "Strip-Mart" not caring who saw him. "These photos are going to be great for Sango to blackmail him with." Bre said with a laugh.

Meanwhile...

Kagome and Sesshomaru were working on their next prank when they see someone who looks like Miroku mixed with a "Gay Gangster." "Was that Miroku?" asked Kagome. "I'm not sure but if it is, he makes a pretty convincing one." They just finished recording the last CD with Kagome saying SIT. They are going to put them randomly around the store so when Inuyasha passes one of them, it will go off and he will being saying hello to his old friend, the ground. After they finish putting the last player in place, they see that the girls are still chasing Inuyasha. "Oh, this works out better than I hoped it would" Kagome said evilly. Inuyasha was finally gaining some ground away from the girls when all of a sudden he hears "SIT." "AHHHHHHH" Inuyasha yells as the girls dog pile on him. "Kagome, why? I didn't do anything." Once he gets free he takes off running again. As he is running he sees a clothes rack in his way, so he decides to jump over it seeing it ad the fastest way to get away. When he is right above the rack he hears "SIT" and once again he is in the ground. "KAGOME" he yells. He gets away once again but the next thing he knows is that he ran into a gangsta that looks like a Gay version of Miroku. "Miroku?" asked Inuyasha "Is that you?" "Yes, and by the way what happened to you?" Miroku asked. "I got sprayed with some stuff that smells like chocolate by Kagome and everyone else, then the next thing I know I'm being chased by a bunch of girls" Inuyasha explained. "THERE HE IS" one of the girls shouts. "SEE YOU MIROKU" Inuyasha shouted, as he was half way down the aisle. Miroku then sees a pink light, hears a loud thud, and an "AHHHHHH" from Inuyasha. "I wonder what he did to make Kagome so mad" Miroku asked himself, so now Miroku was just wondering around Wal-Mart looking for something to do, when all of a sudden Harmu (the cat from Icarly that always attacks Spencer) jumps out of a clothing rack and starts attacking his face. All you see Miroku flailing around pulling at a ball of fur on his face. "What the hell! OW! Get it off, get it off!" yelled Miroku.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha finally ditched the girls and went back to his precious ramen. When he is about to grab one he hears "Pick Me, Pick Me!" from one of the ramen packets. "What the hell!" Inuyasha says. "I must be imaging things. Those girls must have hit me more than I thought." Inuyasha then picks the one farthest away from the " talking ramen". "Hey I said pick me dumbass" the Ramen said "That doesn't mean you pick the one farthest away from me." If you listen carefully you could hear Kagome laughing in the distance but Inuyasha was to busy freaking out about the talking ramen. 'I must be loosing my mind' Inuyasha thought. Since ramen is his favorite thing in the world he reaches for the for the "talking" one but just when he is about to grab it, the ramen says "You have to earn me before you can eat me". "What do I have to do?" Inuyasha wines. "You have to dance to 'Sexy and I Know It' in front of the whole store in a Speedo," the ramen says. So Inuyasha goes to get a Speedo" He comes back wearing a pink sparkly one. 'Why was the only Speedo I could find pink and sparkly.' Inuyasha thought sadly. As soon as he gets back to the ramen aisle " Sexy and I Know It" started to play and he started to dance. Kagome and Sesshomaru are trying to keep their laughs silent and Kagome is trying to hold the video camera still. When Inuyasha finishes he turns to the ramen and asks "Can I eat you now!" "Yes" the ramen said. So Inuyasha takes the ramen and runs off. Then Sesshomaru gets out from behind the ramen and meets up with Kagome and they fall to the ground laughing. "I think we should meet up with the others and bring our pranking to a finish" Kagome says once they calm down. Everyone meets at the customer service desk and report that they have some lost children. Inuyasha and Miroku then hear over the loud speakers "We have two missing children. One of them had silver hair and gas dog-ears. Is probably wearing a pink sparkly Speedo and the other is a black haired perverted monk. But he may not look like a monk but more like a Gay Gangsta. You cannot miss these two. So if you find them bring them to the customer service desk so they can be reunited with their family." So everyone is waiting at the desk when they see Inuyasha and Miroku being dragged behind one of the workers and they don't look happy. Once that are back at Kagome's shrine Kagome asks, "So how was your first day at Wal-Mart?" "Yeah I heard you guys had a rough time," Sesshomaru taunted. "That was you guys who did all that stuff" Inuyasha and Miroku exclaimed together. "Why?" Inuyasha asked. "Because you sealed up the well, just because you didn't want me to go home" Kagome explained to Inuyasha. "And you told me you loved me but then you go and find a women behind my back." said Sango to Miroku. "This was for revenge," they both said at once. "And we helped them" Shippo piped in. "And now we have awesome stuff to blackmail you two with" Sesshomaru said and held up some pictures and a video camera. They both paled and shout "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The End


End file.
